


The Mirror in your Skin

by Limne



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limne/pseuds/Limne
Summary: Peter got his soulmark at 12.Wade doesn't remember when he got his.





	The Mirror in your Skin

His soulmark appeared when he was twelve. And he discovered it in gym class. It was awful. His classmates made fun of him for it and he was terrified that his soulmate was, as his classmates said, a pervert old wrinkle pedophile man. It was not fair. Most people got their soulmarks when they were in their twenties, it was rare for someone as young as him to have a soulmark but his aunt and uncle reassured him that it was ok, that he was not weird, and that they did not care if his soulmate was a bit older than him.

For years Peter analyzed his soulmark, a sheathed sword underneath a smoking gun, trying to figure what kind of person was his soulmate. The thing with soulmarks is that there is not only one meaning for them and is very confusing. For example, a sword meant aggression but also justice, protection, courage, strength, represented the sharpness of the mind, it was a symbol of purification or transitions. But his sword was sheathed, and he feared his soulmate was someone who repressed aggression maybe, unjust, a coward, somehow impure… or it could mean that his soulmate was prudent using his aggression and strength, or that they hide his sharp mind. The same way, the experts said that a gun represented anger, and power control, defensiveness, short temper and guilt. His gun was smoking, like it was already fired… and it scared him ‘cause he didn’t want his soulmate to be a anger management case, a violent control freak. The sword looked Japanese and the gun was kind of military like. Was his soulmate a Japanese military guy? Girl?

The place where his soulmark said a lot too, it was on his chest, just above his heart. Wich meant his soulmate was a very emotional person.

But it was the colors that disturbed him the most.

For a while he thought joining the army. But he was short sighted and asthmatic and puny.

His uncle used to say that the only way to finding his soulmate was being true to oneself. And even if he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet them, he did his best to be better at the things he was good at. He became the best at school, the winner of all science fairs, and then he had one chance at Oscorp, if only he could sneak apart his school group to go and talk to someone.

His way into becoming Spiderman was a bit rushed, and it marked, and changed him in a way he knew it somehow would translate into his soulmate soulmark. It made him shiver thinking someone out there had a spider mark, one that looked identical to the spider on his spandex suit.

But the months passed and no one went to the news (or try to approach him) screaming they were the other half of the spider menace. And he felt rejected.

Years later, he saw Deadpool for the first time. He sneaked into avengers tower just to piss off Tony Stark and J.A.R.V.I.S. and to draw with a sharpie dicks on Clint’s face. After that, the times he saw Deadpool increased a lot until it was common to see him at the tower, on some random rooftop, at a fast foot joint, or in the job making something go boom.

They became friends. Deadpool was funny and smart, and dangerous, a bit unstable but carful when talking to him, and just cute.

And damn he had a crush on him. 

Deadpool’s duality made his insides go all mushy.

And more and more his instincts screamed at him that his Japanese sword (a katana, Deadpool’s favorite weapon and one he used on “special” occasions) and gun (Deadpool’s to go weapon cause “They’re fun, Peteypie!”) were the reflection of Deadpool’s soul. 

But he didn’t have the courage to ask, because even if Deadpool flirted (lamely) with him, he didn’t seem to think Peter could be his soulmate. What would happen if he was wrong and Deadpool was not his soulmate? The thought made him shiver and panic.

So he contend himself with the relationship he already had with him, a friend like relationship, even if it hurt him because Wade couldn’t keep his pants up (“of course I can keep them on, sex on an alley does not require I take them off”) and if wasn’t Vanessa, it was that Domino girl, or Cable, or Wolverine or Gambit or one working girl or some random pickup. His marriage with Shiklah almost killed him, he was severely depress all the time it took until they annulled it.

It was on a bad movie and Mexican food night that Wade asked him about his soulmark. How it was he never saw it.

“Its on your butt? Or are you mark less? Cause I’ve seen you, baby boy, in all your naked glory hundreds of times and nada.”

“Thank you, now I feel less stalked” grumbled Pete

“Your welcome, now spill”

“Its here, over my heart” he touched over his chest.

“Ohh~ and… can I see it? Pleaseee?” asked Wade making his best puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t think so” Deadpool´s face fell and Peter took off his shirt “see? I have it covered. Too many ripped costumes… that and… I got it when I was 12, kids are mean and I just covered it since”

Wade whistled and grinned “whoah, very geriatric robber of you Pete”

Peter winced “Its not fun anymore, I’ve heard it all at school it lost the fun. How about yours”

“Its on my back, I’ve never seen it but Shiklah said it looks like a clock, so maybe my soulmate it’s a clockmaker or a keymaker or something boring like that” he said starting to regret bringing the Soulmark thing.

“Can I see it?” Peter saw the doubt in Wades face “I’ll show you mine if you want”

Wade smiled “Kinky”

“Not like that!” Peter shouted feeling his cheeks blush

“Sure, sure, you just want to ogle at my awesome muscles”

“Your fat” Peter blurted 

Le Gasp! “How dare you!” Wade mock cried and took off his shirt “Look at these babies” the flexed his arms popping his biceps. And squishing his butt.

Peter stared at him without answering

“Peter? Got sick looking at my back? Wanna puke?” Wade started to panic

“No, no. is not that. Its… your soulmark”

“Its hideous and disgusting?”

“Its beautiful”

Wade’s small soulmark looked like it was carved on the man’s skin, and had some black on the edges that looked healed, was placed in between his shoulder plates and looked indeed like a clock. Like the insides of a clock. Like a blueprint. He knew that blueprint like the back of his hand. Because he wore it on his wrists.

Then he jumped and ran towards the bathroom

“Don’t move!” the shouted before slamming the door. A few seconds later he appeared with a soaked cotton ball in his hand.

“Can I move now?” asked Wade, in the same position he was just before Peter ran.

"Yeah” Peter said softly handing Wade the cotton ball

Wade looked at the ball in his hand “Should I rub it, Dr?”

“You want to see it, right?”

Wade rubbed off the paint covering the soulmark Peter wore on his chest, discovering himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on a old note book. Found it today and I HAD to post it.
> 
> some notes.  
> I had this idea where Soulmarks appear after the soulmate reaches certain point in life where they find themselves as a person.  
> if you couldnt guess:  
> Wade got his Soulmark when Peter decided to use his powers for good, after his uncle's death.  
> Peter got his when Wade got his powers as Deadpool.
> 
> English is not my first language . so if you notice any mistake. please tell me


End file.
